


Crumble

by velvetfxexo



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, EXOVelvet, F/M, Modern Royalty, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetfxexo/pseuds/velvetfxexo
Summary: One finds out she’s a lost heir to the crown.One had the crown taken away from her.One doesn’t want anything to do with the crown.One can no longer bear all the lies built around the crown.When you find out your kingdom is built on deceit, would you still reign?
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them just wanted a night off. Besides, it was never gonna happen again.

When Juniper said she wanted so badly to forget, alcohol was not what she had in mind.

She just wanted a night to take her mind off things, even for a while. She felt like her head was going to explode with everything that’s happening—or moreover, everything that _will be happening soon_. She's been ruminating on it for days, and until now she can't fully absorb it. _Impossible_ was the word for it.

But of course, to her dear friend, a night off meant going to a club and drinking.

“Drink up, princess.”

A tall glass filled with orange liquid was placed in front of her, and a girl with long black hair slid into the seat next to her. Juniper side-eyed the girl, who just smirked in reply, waiting for her to take a sip. Juniper sniffed the drink, which smelled faintly of citrus and… something else?

“I said something strong, Joy. This seems—”

“Harmless? Oh please,” the girl named Joy interrupted, and rolled her eyes. “This drink’s a traitor. Smells and tastes orangey but hits you fast.”

So Juniper grabbed the glass, and downed the drink in four gulps. She knew better than to argue with her friend. Unlike her, this girl’s well-versed in alcohol.

“Well done, princess!” Joy exclaimed while eyeing the empty glass.

“Stop calling me that. What if someone overhears?” Juniper replied, feeling a bit dizzy. Did the drink get to her that quick?

“No one knows who you are. Well, not yet,” Joy slightly winced. “Want another glass?”

“Not really. But thanks, and uh, Joy, I'm also not really feeling this place." Fresh air was what she needed. Perhaps a walk outside. But she didn't know her away around this city, and she fully knew Joy's not planning to leave this place yet.

"You don't have to worry, we’re in a ‘what happens in the club, stays in the club’ type of place. Don’t fret.”

That wasn't what Juniper meant, but she just nodded her head in reply. She was too chicken to walk around alone anyway. Also, Joy already told her beforehand that this was the only safe place she knew in this city. When they entered the club, Joy was immediately greeted by the owner of the place, and plenty other patrons. Juniper still can't believe that Joy knew a lot of people here, when it was an ocean away from home. How frequent did she travel here, and when? And how come she never noticed when her friend would leave? Juniper eventually just brushed off the thoughts. She trusted her friend more than anyone, so overthinking won't help.

Joy is Juniper’s closest confidante, and her friend since childhood. They grew up together as adopted daughters of the chamberlain of the palace. They weren't related, it was obvious from their looks, but they had a strong bond. They are practically sisters, or were, until a week ago—when everything started crumbling down.

Juniper suddenly thought of Seulgi, her other close friend in the palace aside from Joy.

_Did she hear the news already? What is she thinking of me now? Is she furious?_

She most likely is. Everything was taken from Seulgi in a flash, and Juniper was one of the reasons for it.

Juniper rubbed her temples fiercely, itching to get out of this place.

* * *

Chanyeol wasn’t the type to drown his problems in alcohol.

Sure, he has tasted different kinds already. All those dinner parties with noblemen, politicians, and shareholders from other countries always had the finest liquor served. But he only took sips, never emptied a glass. Alcohol just doesn’t sit well in his stomach, really. So he just tinkles glasses with the nobles for show.

But tonight was an exception. He fully knows alcohol is not the solution, but more of a distraction—which he badly needed now.

“Are you sure this place is secure?” Chanyeol asked his friend and head of security, Jongin, as they entered the club. Different colored lights and upbeat music greeted them. It was a fairly spacious place, people dancing in the middle, bars on the both sides of the room, and tables at the far back.

“Yes, so stop frowning! This is my usual place.” Jongin replied. 

“I can’t believe there’s a club like this operating under my nose…” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Tsk, stop being all princely! I thought we’re here to forget that stuff?”

“Fine. Lead the way.”

Jongin led Chanyeol to a bar on the far left, and seated themselves comfortably on the barstools, away from any other people. Jongin ordered some drinks, and requested a strong one for Chanyeol.

“I still can’t believe that my father was involved in that.” Chanyeol whispered when the bartender moved away from them. “Everything I know about him seems all wrong now.”

“We still don’t know his reason. We don’t know the whole story yet, only bits and pieces.” Jongin mumbled.

“He signed it, Jongin! You saw the papers,” Chanyeol angrily said. “He agreed to it, don’t make excuses for him!”

“You know full well that’s not what I mean, and that I’m on your side, always.”

“It's just--I don’t see any other reason why he would do it. It’s mass murder!”

Before Jongin could reply, the bartender was back with their drinks. Both of them took a swig first and sat in silence for a few minutes. Jongin could see that Chanyeol’s hands were shaking as he held on to his drink.

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Jongin finally said. “But admit it, something doesn’t add up. Your father was a cold ruler, but you know he’s not the type to condone killing. He refused the death penalty proposal, remember?”

Chanyeol nodded. He wasn’t thinking straight with his anger, and almost forgot about his father’s deeds. His father strongly opposed to death penalty, which was implemented in another country called Crimson. They were said to have a low crime rate due to the death penalty, but his father firmly shut that proposal down.

But still, if what he found out was proven true, then everything Chanyeol knew of his father and the council were all built on lies. He used to think highly of them, that they were admirable people who wanted nothing but good for this country. But had he been blindly following them all this time? Was his sister right when she snapped one time and told him he was spineless?

“Have you seen Camie these days?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, remembering his sister.

“I saw her earlier, sneaking out her bedroom window. Climbing down the tree.” Jongin snickered. “I still don’t see why she does that when she can come and go as she pleases.”

“Old habits.” Chanyeol said. Since their small fight, he hasn’t seen his sister much in the palace, and frankly, he missed her. She was always a breath of fresh air. He asked Jongin and the security team to keep tabs on her from time to time, but she hasn’t been doing anything dangerous. Not yet.

But Chanyeol would do anything to be in his sister’s place right now. She never really cared about what the council or the public thought of her. She didn’t care about approval ratings and appearances.

 _“I’m not gonna be queen anyway, and even if by some miracle I did, I still wouldn’t care about what anyone says.”_ Camie would always tell him. Chanyeol could use that fearless spirit his little sister had. He wanted to lash out, and not care about anything right now. But the need to follow and keep up an image was ingrained in him too well. It was second nature to him.

“Jongdae texted, says he’s sad to miss out, but he's still nursing a migraine.” Jongin said.

Aside from Jongin, Jongdae was one of Chanyeol’s most-trusted friends, and also a part of the council. He considers Jongdae as his main advisor. He was an intelligent man, more intelligent than the whole council of Quartz, he would wager. 

“Hey, I’m just gonna talk to someone for a bit, I’ll be back in a jiff.” Jongin said, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Give him something stronger please.” Jongin called to the bartender before standing up from the barstool. _Yes, I definitely need something stronger_ , Chanyeol thought. He came to this club tonight to stop thinking about the council, his sister, the secret they found out, and his engagement with the princess of Alexandrite. He almost forgot about that last bit because bigger things occupied his mind, obviously, but now he feels that it’s not right to push through with it. At all. It was wrong in all ways.

Would you still marry the son of the king that ordered a bombing on your country?

* * *

Joy wasn't insensitive. She knew that this wasn't Juniper's kind of place, but honestly she couldn't think of any other safe location.

When she and Juniper arrived here in the country of Quartz, they rented a space just big enough for the two of them. It was also in a quiet neighborhood, with nothing much going on. Any malls or parks were in the middle of the city, and Joy had planned to stay away from it as much as possible, for Juniper's safety.

But she noticed how restless Juniper became when they got here. She was up all night, tossing and turning. Sometimes she would just stare blankly out their window. Which was why she suggested going to this club, hoping the noise and alcohol would at least keep Juniper's mind off things.

“June, don’t you want to dance?” Joy asked, after moments of silence. Juniper shook her head strongly and looked at her in a way that seemed to say, _you know dancing is a no-no, yet had the nerve to implore._

“Okay, I’m going to have some fun myself. You can follow along later if you want.” Joy chuckled. She needed to think of another way to help distract her friend. Besides the usual self-reflection, talking it out with someone usually helped Juniper. But her friend's current problems are not the type of stories you can casually open up to somebody.

Joy knows she can trust the patrons in this club. If ever Juniper accidentally blurts out a secret, she's fully confident that it won't leave the four corners of this place. But she wasn't sure if anyone could match up with Juniper. Most of the people here are talkers, but June needed someone to listen and understand.

Joy's thoughts drifted back to what happened a week ago. When she and Juniper were ordered by Clarisse—their adoptive mother and the royal family’s chamberlain—to leave Alexandrite by boat.

Juniper initially thought she got in trouble for sneaking out with Princess Seulgi. But while they were out at sea, Joy told her the truth. At first Juniper laughed, thinking it was a practical joke. But Joy showed her the photos, documents, and the box.

_“There’s even a video, if you still don’t believe me.” Joy told her._

_“I don’t understand… did the queen find out?”_

_“The queen doesn’t know yet. Clarisse found out first. The queen and her court will probably find out in a few days. Then it might be announced to the rest of Alexandrite, then all the other kingdoms. But it will depend on how the court will handle it first.”_

_“But still... why were we told to leave?”_

_“Maybe someone wanted to kill you before news got out.”_

Joy's thoughts were interrupted when the owner of the club was standing in front of her, waving at her face.

“What is it now, Taemin?” Joy asked the guy. He chuckled, then motioned her to follow him, and they casually stepped away from the dance floor.

“Well, one of my buddies is here, and is sorta looking for a… companion.” Taemin explained. Joy rolled her eyes.

“Wow, you know I’m not into that kind of thing.”

“It’s not that kind of gig! You see, my buddy brought his other buddy, who needs someone to accompany him or show him some fun for tonight.”

“Fun?” Joy asked, an eyebrow raising in question.

“Yeah, just dance with him, or have a little chat! You’re charming, you can do the job.”

Joy sighed. Initially, she planned to give Juniper some fun but her friend seemed like she wasn’t in the mood for it yet.

"I think I'll pass, I'm with a friend, and I really don't want to leave her alone for too long."

"Take her with you! You can both talk to the guy. Look, my buddy's willing to pay for your time."

Joy blinked. This was already an exclusive club, there was hardly any need for bribes. Unless... "Payment? Who is this big shot?"

“Shh, keep your voice down. Actually, you’re going to being paid for secrecy.”

“Secrecy? What? Taemin, I thought you had a _‘what happens in the club, stays in the club’_ policy? Or are you milking off their wallets now?”

“It’s not that,” Taemin explained. “This one’s an exception. He’s sort of… important.”

So she was right. Big shot. “How important?” Joy asked. “Is he a nobleman?”

“Kinda…” Taemin said, shrugging. “Come on Joy, they’re waiting. Plus, you’re not a local, my buddy was looking for someone new and unfamiliar. One who won’t easily tattle.”

Joy just shook her head. "I don't know, this sounds too sketchy."

"Aw, come on, this isn't a scam, he's a friend of a friend. I can personally vouch for them. Please, Joy?"

“Not before you tell me who they are. I can do this all night,” she bargained, her arms crossed. She thought Taemin would be stubborn about it, but he motioned for her to come closer, so he can whisper. This person must really be important if he didn't want anyone else to overhear.

“Don't act too shocked okay?" Taemin quickly whispered. "It’s the prince. It’s prince Chanyeol!"

Joy almost lost her balance. She can't believe it, of all places, of all nights—Chanyeol, the soon-to-be king of Quartz, was actually here. The universe aligned for this moment; because Juniper was also here.

It was too good to be true.

“Okay, where are they?” Joy asked nonchalantly, trying to keep her expression neutral.

“At the bar on the far left. The guy with a gray hoodie and the guy in a black suit. Thank you, I owe you one!”

* * *

Chanyeol told Jongin he was just going to the restroom, but he just wanted to avoid whatever Jongin was planning. He knew his friend was setting him up with someone, and he was not in the right head space for it. More importantly, he wasn't interested at all. Chanyeol went to the back door of the club, grateful that Jongin didn't bring the whole security team with him. Or else they would just be tailing him the whole night.

The back door led to an alley, which was thankfully empty. The silence and the open air was comforting. The dim interior of the club was somehow suffocating to Chanyeol, but now that he had an open view of the sky and the stars, he could breathe easily again. He suddenly remembered the time he would stargaze from his balcony at the palace with his telescope, when he was still young without any problems. He suddenly longed for that time now. 

He was still silently contemplating when the back door suddenly slammed open and hit his back, causing him to fall from the stairs.

Fortunately there were only three small steps, and he managed to brace a hand on the opposite brick wall before he could hit his head.

"Holy shit, I am so sorry. I didn't think someone was standing there. I'm so sorry!" A small figure rushed out to him, muttering an apology over and over. 

"It's fine. I apologize, I was the one in the way." Chanyeol said, not turning around and trying to hide his face in his hoodie.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?" the girl asked, trying to get a look at him. 

"I'm fine really, thank you." He still refused to turn around, but he wanted to assure her he was fine.

"Well, alright, if you're sure." The girl replied. He heard her mutter another apology before walking away, out of the alley and towards the street.

When her steps sounded far enough, he turned to look, and noticed that the girl was somehow walking groggily.

“Hey wait,” Chanyeol suddenly called. Then he froze, realizing his mistake.

When the girl turned around, he already expected her to recognize him and flip out. But she just stared at him blankly, with sleepy eyes. Okay, obviously she hasn’t sobered up yet or else she would recognize him.

Anyway, it would be too dangerous for her to wander off like that.

“Are you going to be okay on your own?” Chanyeol asked. 

The girl didn’t reply and just blinked her eyes at him, so he added, “It’s a bit late, and looks dangerous to walk alone.” That seemed to snap the girl out of her reverie.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, there’s a convenience store somewhere. I’m just gonna buy stuff and head back here. My friend's still inside.” Then she hastily turned around and kept walking out the alley. Chanyeol knew where that store was and was somehow relieved that it was close. But he was worried since she was still wobbling.

Then she suddenly turned right of the street, which was the opposite direction of the store.

 _Maybe she made a mistake? Or maybe she's going to a different store,_ Chanyeol thought. It was a few minutes before he realized that there wasn't any other store in the direction she went to, and that it just led to an old construction site.

If only Jongin or any of his security team were here, he would ask them to follow the girl.

He shouldn't do this, but he can't help but feel worried. So he briskly walked out the alley and turned the corner.

* * *

Juniper had to admit that whatever was in the drink Joy gave her was enough to make her feel really sleepy. She doesn't get drunk much, but gets really drowsy instead. The club's ambiance also didn't help and she can't find Joy, so she took it as an opportunity to go out, walk, and buy herself a chocolate drink she's weirdly craving for.

About five minutes into walking, she still can’t see the convenience store. She was sure she saw one on the way here. Then she came to a halt, realizing she might’ve gone the wrong way. She turned around and was surprised to see the guy from the alley briskly walking towards her, and stopped when they came face to face.

"Were you following me?" she blurted out before she could think. The guy was just probably on his way home. Before she could take back what she said, the guy replied.

“Yes. Sorry, I was honestly worried. I didn’t think you were sober.”

On a different night, she would have been creeped out or annoyed. But she was still embarrassed about hitting him with the door and almost slamming him to the brick wall outside the club. Besides, she didn't sense anything off with the guy. He didn't seem to be the type with ulterior motives. She eyed him then, noting that he was just wearing a simple gray hoodie and jeans, yet he somehow looked... regal.

“It’s fine, I’m sober. I can find my way back.” she finally replied.

“The store’s in the other direction, by the way," he said, inclining his head. "Near 32nd street."

Juniper had no idea where that street was, so she didn't respond at first. But he seemed to read her expression instantly.

"Just walk straight back, then take a right at the corner," he explained. "Then keep walking until you see the store sign."

"Alright, thank you." Juniper mumbled as she passed the guy. She heard him chuckle and whisper, “Sober indeed.”

She paused, and had to laugh. “I am sober, I just don't know what street that is."

“You're not from around here, are you?" He asked, slightly speeding up to catch up with her, but still kept his distance. “Everyone knows 32nd.”

“I don’t even live here,” she replied. “Just visiting with a friend.”

She knows sharing this isn't a good idea, but he seemed harmless despite his height. He was also decent enough to give her the right directions.

“I see. Well, let me escort you to the store and back to the club, if it’s not much of a bother.”

“Escort me?” she snickered. “Wow, I feel like a princess already.”

* * *

“Pardon?” Chanyeol suddenly asked. Maybe she had recognized him already, and was joking around.

“It’s nothing,” she said, while shaking her head. “My friend just calls me princess... for fun. She must think I’m kinda bossy.”

“Oh. Then do you also think that princesses or princes are in fact, bossy?” Chanyeol asked. He didn’t know why he wanted to hear this girl’s thoughts on royalty.

“No, not really.” She said. “I feel bad for them though.”

He wasn’t expecting that last bit. “Curious. Why?”

“Well, you know, it all looks grand from the outside, but they spend all their childhood learning how to perfect the role. They can’t make any mistakes, all their moves are being watched… it’s like their lives don’t belong to them anymore.” She explained, like she perfectly knew what goes on in a royal household.

“I think you’re absolutely right.” Chanyeol said. Again, he didn’t expect her insightful reply. Usually people would focus more on the perks of being royalty than all the responsibilities and pressure that came with it. Yet this girl understood, and somehow felt… sad about it.

Chanyeol subtly looked at the girl's face, trying to see if she was someone from a noble family. He was enumerating in his head all the names and faces of the noble families that his tutors made him memorize when he was a kid—since he would be meeting them all at some point when he became king. He didn't include the families from the country of Obsidian in his count, since they closed their borders a decade ago.

He flinched, remembering something, but shoved it away for now.

She can't be nobility, because surely she would know what the prince of Quartz looked like, right? But until now, she showed no signs that she knew him. 

“I know I'm right.” She said, interrupting his thoughts. Then they both looked up to see that they were near the store already.

“So are you gonna come in or gonna wait out here?” the girl asked, pausing a bit before pushing the store's glass door.

“I think I’ll come in with you. Buy something, maybe.” Chanyeol replied.

“What’s your name, anyway?” she asked.

He still found it funny that the girl really didn’t recognize him. Then again, she said they were just visiting. Maybe he wasn’t famous enough from where she came from? He wasn't arrogant, but until tonight, Chanyeol didn't think that was possible.

Surprisingly, instead of it being unsettling, he felt oddly comforted that somewhere out there he could still be regarded normally.

“It’s… Loey,” he settled for his secret nickname. “And you are?”

“June.”

* * *

When Joy settled at the bar, there was no guy with a gray hoodie there. There was however, the other guy wearing all black, and was discreetly looking at her. She knew he wasn't the prince, and was probably the buddy Taemin was talking about, but she was hesitant to approach him. She was internally debating whether to go back to Taemin or go back to Juniper first, when the guy suddenly turned to look at her.

“Looking for someone?”

Joy turned to the owner of the voice, and surely it was the guy sitting two barstools away from her.

“Yes.” She answered sweetly. If this was the prince's friend, she didn't want to scare him away with her usual cranky expression.

“Let me guess, guy in a gray hoodie?”

“Nailed it.” Joy smirked. “You don’t happen to know where he is, do you?”

“He went to the restroom. Alcohol makes his stomach turn.”

“Ah, I see. And you are?”

“I’m Jongin, Taemin’s friend,” he reached out his hand. “And I’m also the prince’s friend.” He whispered. Joy shook his hand.

“I’m Joy, just… visiting.” she said, not wanting to reveal any information.

“So I heard. Taemin did say you’re not from around here.”

“I only visit once or twice a year. I’m with a friend actually.” She explained. Luckily, Jongin didn’t seem to pry and ask where she was from.

“Oh, right now? Where’s your friend?”

“She’s somewhere at the tables,” Joy said. “Honestly, I was thinking of letting her talk to your friend instead. I kinda brought her here for fun too, and I feel like their personalities will match more.”

“Really, well, if you say so,” Jongin said. “I'm assuming Taemin explained the terms?"

“Yes, yes, I know, and I perfectly understand.” Joy was holding back a laugh. She wanted to tell Jongin that the prince was actually going to meet his fiancee, but the news wasn’t out yet, so she kept her mouth shut.

“Isn’t he taking too long though?” Joy asked. “Maybe I can get my friend first and just come back here?”

“I think you’re right. Maybe he fell asleep,” Jongin chuckled. “Alright then, let’s just meet up back here.”

They both stood up, Joy making her way back to Juniper’s table and Jongin on his way to the men’s room. But when Joy was back at their table, her friend was nowhere to be found. Her wallet, however, was on the table, so she still must be around. Joy tried to sit for a while and wait, but she was feeling too impatient knowing that the prince will also be waiting. _Maybe she’s also hurling her guts at the bathroom_ , Joy thought.

When she reached the ladies’ room, she tried calling out Juniper’s name, but there was no response.

“June? Are you there? Juniper?” she tried knocking on some of the locked cubicles, but different (and annoyed) voices answered her. Shit, where was she? See, this was one of the reasons why Juniper needed her own phone. That girl was so adverse to technology that she just wanted to share Joy’s phone, that there was no use to having her own phone when she doesn’t even have anyone else to contact.

Joy was scrambling out the bathroom when she suddenly ran into Jongin, who came from the men’s room. His eyes were wide, clutching his phone to his ear.

“He’s not in here.” He muttered when he saw Joy. “And his phone’s off.”

“Weird, I can’t find my friend either.” She said.

“Jongin! Hey, bud!”

They both turned to look at Taemin running to them.

“One of my guys said he saw the prince leave through the back door. Thought he was just going for a smoke, but hasn’t returned.” Taemin whispered, but enough for Joy to hear.

“What?! How long ago?” Jongin asked.

“Maybe 10 or 15 minutes? A girl went out that time and hasn’t gone back as well.” Jongin was already half-running as Taemin explained, but Joy instantly followed them when she heard that last bit. “Wait, a girl? Do you know what was she wearing?” she frantically asked.

“Not sure, I'll ask the guys." Taemin said, tapping on his phone.

“I think it's my friend, I can't find her too.” Joy said. Could it be that Chanyeol and Juniper already met each other?

"Of course, of all the days I didn't bring security, he runs off." Jongin muttered to himself as they went out the back door.

* * *

“Ah, crap.”

Chanyeol heard June silently mutter when she was at the counter.

“I think I left my wallet..” she said while tapping the back pockets of her shorts. The guy on the cashier loudly sighed, obviously annoyed at a slightly drunk girl not being able to pay her items.

“No worries, I got it.” Chanyeol said, and gently took the chocolate drinks June was carrying. He placed them on the counter along with his can of soda, and gave his card to the cashier.

“I think I left my wallet at our table. I hope no one took it. Joy’s gonna kick my ass.” she whispered.

“Who?” Chanyeol was a bit distracted, because the guy on the cashier apparently recognized him and was bowing profusely. Chanyeol subtly motioned for the cashier to stop bowing and he made an x sign with his arms while pointing at the CCTV cameras. 

“Oh, Joy, she’s my friend. She took me to the club, to distract me from things.” June answered. Chanyeol slightly turned around but the girl’s attention was on the cookies on the shelves. He turned to look at the cashier again, confirming if the guy got the message. Luckily, he seemed to understand and gave a thumbs up. Chanyeol would need to ask Jongin to check the store's footage in the morning to be sure.

“Funny. My friend also took me there to unwind.” Chanyeol replied after a few moments.

“And did it work?”

“Not really. The alcohol just made my stomach upset.” He took the items from the cashier and shook the guy’s hand. Then he followed June to one of the small tables overlooking the street outside. Chanyeol tried looking around the store but there were no other tables. Surely no one would pass by outside at this hour? He pulled his hoodie near his eyes. June plopped down on the seat and he sat beside her, handing her the chocolate drinks. She instantly chugged one down.

Chanyeol took out his phone, wondering why Jongin hasn't contacted him yet, but realized his phone was dead. Jongin must be frantic! He turned to look at the girl, thinking if he should leave first, or if he should ask her to go back with him. But he was surprised to see her staring at him.

"You know... you look familiar." she said.

 _Here it goes,_ Chanyeol thought. He was already making up excuses in his head of why the prince was out at night in a club, alone, with no security team around. What would Jongin offer this girl if she tattled? Chanyeol didn't know why he somehow felt sad, like he didn't want to leave yet. But once she recognizes him, there would have to be some covering up to do. He didn't respond, but instead took a deep breath, waiting for the girl's realization. 

"Were you a child star?" she finally blurted.

Chanyeol blinked, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry?"

"A child star," she said, "I feel like I've seen you before but not this face right now."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"How do I explain this," she muttered, "I feel like I've seen a young version of your face? But I'm not sure where? Sorry, I'm not making any sense."

A young version of his face? He was often on the news when he was young, when his father, the late king, passed away. Half of the attention was on him, the prince who was too young to wear the crown of king. It was decided that time that the council would lead until he was old enough to ascend and marry. His coronation and wedding would finally happen this year, but with what he discovered...

Again, he put the thought aside, bringing his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"I can assure you I was not a child star." He simply said. She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing. It looked like she was still concentrating on trying to remember. Somehow, he didn't want her to recognize him yet.

June shrugged, and went silent while drinking her chocolate. They both just sat there, staring out the street and saying nothing. But it was not awkward in any way. It was the kind of comfort you have with someone you’re close with, that you didn’t need conversation to supply the silence.

The thought made Chanyeol almost laugh. He only met June almost… an hour ago? Maybe even less? But he felt comfortable with her than any other people he’d met—of course, excluding Jongin, Jongdae, and his sister. It probably helped that she didn’t know who he really was. If she finally knew he was the prince, and soon to be king, she might have acted differently. Her cool and relaxed demeanor would probably be out the window. He was so used to people talking to him simply for connections or favors, that he’s forgotten how it felt like to normally talk to someone who doesn’t care about your status. Chanyeol sighed, realizing he would be back in that world again tomorrow.

* * *

Juniper heard the heavy sigh beside her and discreetly looked at Loey from the corner of her eye. He looked at peace, but somehow wistful. She somehow recognized the feeling because it mirrored her own. Joy’s plan to temporarily unwind tonight worked, but just not in the way they expected.

She gave up on trying to recognize who he was. A child star? What was she saying? But she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew his face from somewhere, but the memory was distant, it was back when she was young. She didn't have a lot of guy friends back home, so she thought he was one of those child actors from the tv shows that she and Joy used to watch when they were kids. 

Surely he was _someone_ , since Joy told her earlier that they were in an exclusive club. Maybe he was a model? He had the looks and height for it. She didn't want to ask again. She had zero knowledge on famous models. Besides, she didn't want to push him. His answers earlier were short, like he didn't want to talk about himself too much.

She tried to divert the topic. “Anyway, my walk out here with you distracted me better than in the club. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I could say the same.” He said with a smile.

She really wasn’t the type to pry, but this may be her last night of enjoying a sense of normalcy, so she tried to initiate conversation. “So, what problems were you running away from tonight?” Loey smirked, but she could tell he was choosing his words carefully. “Would you believe it if I told you it’s a top-secret problem?”

Ah, she was probably right. Maybe he didn't want to talk about himself. Still, she played into this. “Top-secret? The life or death kind?”

“Hmm.. maybe?” he said thoughtfully. “If it was revealed into the world, everything would come crumbling down.”

“Alright, I give up, your problem’s bigger than mine.” Juniper said, putting her hands up in defeat. Loey chuckled.

“I’m just kidding,” he said. “Let’s hear yours.”

She waved a finger at him. “It’s also a top-secret one.”

“How secret?” He asked, wanting to play along too.

“Well, I just found out that… I’ve been given an important role. In a big company.” She decided to play around the truth, wanting to really get it off her chest.

* * *

“Oh, a promotion? Congratulations then,” Chanyeol said, his features suddenly turning serious. The girl seemed to find the word promotion funny, but didn’t say anything. He felt that there was something more to this, so he added, “But what seems to be the problem?”

“I don’t feel ready for the role. There’s someone else fit for it, but it was somehow given to me.” She explained.

“Well, maybe you’re selling yourself short. Maybe you are deserving of the role. Maybe they saw your hard work.”

“That’s kind of the problem, I didn’t even put any hard work, well, not yet. You see how that would look to other people?”

“If you’re worried that they won’t think you’re deserving, now would be the perfect time to prove them wrong.” Chanyeol said. But June didn’t reply, and he felt that there was some important detail she wasn’t sharing. “Maybe this is something else?” he slowly asked. “Perhaps you don’t want the role at all?”

“You're right, I don’t.” she said matter-of-factly, then let out a deep breath.

“Ah, I see. Isn’t it something you can… decline?”

June let out a small laugh. “I wish I could. I can try, but I’m sure it would be useless.”

Chanyeol just nodded slowly. He can’t think of anything else to advise her, and he fully knows he’s not the best candidate to assess this kind of problem. Being given an important role and feeling unworthy of it is something he knows all too well, hence he worked hard to not keep a toe out of line as prince. Most importantly, his role is something he also can’t decline. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t.

They were sitting again in silence comfortably, when Chanyeol thought he saw some slight movement from the shrubbery outside. He froze, remembering that he was the prince and indeed out in public. Talking with the girl somehow made him forget. He felt normal and not someone of importance.

“Uh, isn’t your friend going to be worried?” he said, standing up abruptly. “Maybe we should go.”

Somehow he wasn’t thinking of himself now, but the girl he was with. It would be harder on her than on him when pictures of them somehow got out. He stared at the shrubs again, but he can’t see anything or anyone. He must be getting paranoid. It was probably the wind. But still, it didn’t hurt to be sure.

* * *

“Oh, you’re right.” Juniper said, a bit startled when Loey stood up. Then she winced when she almost forgot about Joy. Loey held the door for her when they made their way out the convenience store. She noticed him glancing at some of the shrubs, so she turned to look too, but didn’t see anything out of place. Maybe he liked plants?

When they were on the sidewalk, Juniper could see two figures running towards them, and a black car on their tail.

“Joy?” Juniper exclaimed, when she recognized her friend. She was with a guy in a black suit, and he ran towards Loey.

“Fucking finally!” the guy exclaimed. “I was calling you!”

“Oh, battery’s dead. Is there a problem?” Loey asked. His voice somehow became authoritative. The other guy gave him an exasperated look, then was half-dragging him to the car. Loey lightly shook off his arm, and then the two of them were arguing in whispers.

“You should’ve told me you were going out!” Joy suddenly said when she reached Juniper. She eyed the bottled chocolate drink, and the guy Juniper was with. The annoyed look on Joy's face slowly changed into a mischievous one. Juniper sighed. She would have to explain more of this later.

“I’m sorry, I thought I was just gonna be quick, then Loey followed me around—“

“Loey?” the guy in the suit suddenly asked.

“Oh, he followed you?” Joy asked, with a slight smirk on her face.

“Yes, but only because I thought she was still drunk,” Loey suddenly explained. “And it was clearly too dangerous to let her walk alone.”

“Well, how thoughtful. Thank you for helping my friend out." Joy said, smiling widely.

“Ladies, I’m afraid we have to go,” the guy in the suit politely interrupted. “It’s much too late in the night.” Juniper began to think that he was Loey's guard or something. So maybe Loey's more than a model? Maybe a much more important figure?

The guy held Loey’s arm again, but he didn’t seem to budge. Juniper also looked hesitant to leave, but decided that it indeed was late already. “Thanks again, Loey.” she said, giving him a small wave, then latched herself on Joy’s arm. For the first time, Joy looked somehow confused. She muttered her thanks anyway, and seemed like she was half-bowing.

* * *

“Wait, are you just going to walk?” Chanyeol said before Juniper and her friend could turn around.

“Oh yes, we’re just a few blocks away.” The other girl, who he heard was Joy, suddenly replied. Jongin seemed to be losing his patience, his eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“A few blocks? Perhaps I can offer you a ride? It would make me feel better knowing you won’t be walking home at this hour.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to. It’s perfectly safe.” Joy countered, lightly pulling June towards the other direction.

“Please, I insist.” Chanyeol said in a much deeper, authoritative voice that made Joy stop in her tracks. June also paused at the sudden shift in his tone.

“Ladies, just please get in.” Jongin finally said. “And quickly, if you don’t mind.”

Chanyeol opened the car door and motioned the both of them to go in first. Joy went in before Juniper, and Chanyeol soon followed. Jongin closed their door and went to his spot beside the driver’s seat. “Wow, this is… fancy,” June muttered when the car began to move. “So are you a nobleman, Loey?”

Jongin looked at them from the front seat, with a very confused look on his face. June's friend somehow met Jongin's eyes and shook her head lightly, like she doesn’t know what’s happening either. Chanyeol didn't fail to notice that small exchange. So Joy knew who he was? Yet June doesn't know? Interesting.

“Sort of,” Chanyeol laughed. June still hasn't figured it out. “Where do you live by the way?”

“Oh, on the corner of 12th and 14th street,” Joy said when June turned to look at her. “The apartment has a green gate.” Jongin repeated the details to the driver, and nodded his head in response.

* * *

Joy was looking at her friend quizzically, because it seemed like Juniper didn’t recognize the prince at all, or was she pretending not to? _This is the prince, the future king, your fiance,_ Joy wanted to shout. But she refused to call her friend out for it. She slightly tugged on Juniper’s sleeve, and when the girl turned, Joy gave her a look. _How could you not know who he is?!_

“What is it?” Juniper suddenly blurted, not realizing what Joy was trying to silently convey. Joy was suddenly aware of Jongin and the prince’s eyes on her, so she opted for a different conversation instead. “You left your wallet at the table, good thing I found it first.” She took the wallet from her handbag, and handed it to Juniper.

“That was stupid of me, you’re a lifesaver,” Juniper said, opening the wallet and taking out some money. “Hey, how much were the drinks? I can pay you back now.” She turned to the prince.

Jongin looked at them again, most likely confused as to why the girl was speaking to the prince in that manner. Jongin looked at Joy again but she just shook her head once more. She also didn’t know what was happening.

“No need, the drinks are on me.” the prince replied.

“Come on, it’s the least I can do for all your trouble.” Juniper said, tossing a folded bill to the guy. “You can keep the change.”

Jongin suddenly coughed, and Joy looked away, holding back a laugh. The prince seemed like he didn’t want to argue anymore, so he smiled and kept the bill in his pocket.

“Maybe we can meet again sometime. I’ll buy you a better drink.” The prince said to Juniper.

Joy’s eyes suddenly widened, and she heard Jongin cough again. Was the prince flirting?

“That’d be nice, but I don’t know how long we’re staying.” Juniper replied, turning to look at Joy.

“Ah yes, we might have to leave soon.” Joy explained, averting her eyes. _But I’m sure you two are gonna see each other again soon anyway,_ she thought.

“Too bad. Maybe I can call you the next time you’re here?” the prince asked. Jongin coughed again. The prince looked worried and asked him if he was sick, but Jongin shook his head and said his throat was just itchy. Joy was having a hard time hiding her smirk. The prince was asking for Juniper's number! The thought of prince Chanyeol being interested in her friend made her glad, even though he doesn't know who she really was yet.

“Oh, I don’t have a phone.” June said, somehow embarrassed. 

“I’ve been begging her to get one for ages.” Joy interrupted. _Maybe this time your fiance will buy you one,_ she thought.

“Really? Interesting. Well, I can provide a number you can call when you get your own phone." The prince turned to Jongin at the front seat, who instantly handed him a black business card. Prince Chanyeol handed it to Juniper. She stared at the card. It had a familiar seal at the front, and a number at the back embossed in a gold color.

“Fancy.” Juniper noted, and her eyes turned to Jongin. “You have your own secretary?”

“Sort of.” The prince said, trying to hold back a laugh. Joy also tried to hold back her own.

Jongin coughed for what seemed like the tenth time, and said, “We’re here, ladies.” Joy turned to look at the window and sure enough, they were already outside the apartment. Jongin went out his seat to open their door. Joy went out first, followed by Juniper.

“Thank you again for the ride.” Joy said, looking at both Jongin and the prince.

“No problem. Have a good night ladies.” the prince replied, his eyes following Juniper.

“Thanks again Loey. I had a good time.” Juniper said.

“I did too, June. I hope the promotion goes well. You're going to do fine."

 _What promotion?_ Joy thought, looking at her friend. Juniper laughed awkwardly, but muttered her thanks. "Thanks Loey, I hope you solve your problem too."

It was Jongin's turn to look surprised, obviously wondering what problem she was talking about. The prince looked wistful, but smiled. "Thanks June. See you."

Jongin shook his head and slowly closed the car door. He went back to the front seat, just as Joy and Juniper went in the apartment’s gate. When they were sure the car had already driven away, Joy let out the giddy laugh she was holding back for so long. Juniper looked at her weirdly. “Are you okay, Joy?”

"I should be asking you that question!" Joy laughed.

* * *

“Well this night took an interesting turn.” Jongin said when the car drove off, and turned to look at the prince who was smiling to himself and looking at the folded bill.

“It sure did,” Chanyeol chuckled, pocketing the bill again. “Thanks by the way, for letting me blow off steam tonight.”

“Sure thing. Seemed like you enjoyed… the night.” Jongin smirked. 

“Yes, the night did took my mind off things for a while,” the prince said. “And I’m sorry too, for not letting you know in time.”

“You honestly had me worried for a while there. The only night I didn’t bring any security with us and you suddenly disappear!” Jongin exclaimed.

“I know. It won’t happen again,” Chanyeol said softly. “This night won’t happen again.”

Jongin somehow felt bad for the prince. It was the first time he saw his friend be slightly interested in anyone. He had the freedom to mingle with anyone, even other women of nobility, but he never showed the slightest interest. Chanyeol only regarded them with respect. But the girl tonight was somehow different. He treated her differently. Too bad he’s going to get married soon. But Jongin didn't need to mention that, so he just shut his mouth.

“Didn’t the girl know who you were?” he asked after a while, remembering the girl’s bold actions and Joy’s obvious confusion.

“Probably not,” Chanyeol laughed. “She said they weren’t from around here. But I think her friend knew who I was.”

“She did! I was supposed to set her up with you back at the club.”

“Really?” Chanyeol exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she wanted to set her friend up with you, so you might have met her either way!" Jongin chuckled. It was somehow funny, like fate was playing a little game. Chanyeol didn't say anything, but Jongin saw from the rear view mirror that the prince was smiling.

“Also, you called yourself _Loey_?”

“Well, if she didn’t know who I was, I didn’t want to suddenly tell her my real name.”

Jongin just chuckled in reply, and began to check his phone for any updates from insiders—whether anyone saw the prince out tonight. He also had to check any video footage near the convenience store.

“By the way, I asked the guy at the store to cut the CCTV footage. I don’t know if he obliged. But can we check?” Chanyeol asked.

“Already on it.” Jongin said, as he was messaging their tech team to take care of it. While he was scrolling through the feeds, a message suddenly popped on his screen, from their insider from another country. As Jongin read through the message again and again, he can't help but let out a surprised gasp.

“Something wrong?” Chanyeol asked from the backseat.

“Well shit.”

“Jongin? What is it?”

“You’re not gonna believe it. I got information from Alexandrite. The news will probably be out in the morning.”

“Alexandrite?” Chanyeol gulped. "Is it about—"

“No, it’s a different thing,” Jongin immediately countered, sensing Chanyeol’s panic. The prince let out a relieved breath.

“What news then?

“Well it looks like… your engagement with Princess Seulgi is off.”

Chanyeol just blinked in surprise.

“Because there’s another heir to the throne.”


End file.
